


Why do you Love Me?

by FantabulousAss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Fat Character, Fat and Happy, Genital Piercing, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Weight Gain, brief mentions of, but no angst here, fat kink, just some good old fashioned, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantabulousAss/pseuds/FantabulousAss
Summary: “Why d’ya love me, Jamie?”They weren’t words spoken out of insecurity, but a want for reassurance, a praise kink, even.Jamie is more than happy to oblige.





	Why do you Love Me?

Waking up next to Mako was as close to a blessing as Jamie could get, he supposed, aside from waking up next to him _and_ getting a kiss when his larger companion woke up. This morning, it happened.

In the hotel room, in one of the quieter parts of Oz, they could pretend the rest of the world wasn’t out there, could pretend it was just the two of them, naked in a warm, clean, blanketed bliss. Both of them could eat their fill, and Roadhog had certainly taken advantage of it, practically passing out after eating enough for three people.

He was still bloated, hard to spot for the untrained eye, but Jamie was incredibly well-versed in all things Mako. He rubbed his larger lover’s side with his flesh hand, applying gentle pressure, just the way he knew Mako liked it. That was what woke him up that morning, a sweet gesture by his favorite person.

“Love you,” he mumbled, his unmasked face vulnerable and smiling in his half-awake state. “How you farin’?”

“Can’t say I want for anythin’.” Jamie answered, stretching up for another kiss.

Mako stretched and blinked blearily, giving a long, sleepy grunt. “Why d’ya love me, Jamie?”

They weren’t words spoken out of insecurity, but a want for reassurance, a praise kink, even. Unknown to most, Roadhog, once a deadly enforcer, a fierce and competent murderer and all-around anarchist, loved praise. An ego boost was all the older man needed to get started, all he needed to keep going, and in all honesty, all he wanted in these warm, sleepy mornings.

Jamie pretended to think about it as Mako shifted, so he was on his side and his considerable belly plopped between them like a warm, stubborn third companion. Jamie stroked the rough skin, playing with bullet marks, stretch marks and old scars, knowing the stories of some, and not bothering to ask about the others. “Well, you’re pretty bleedin’ incredible. Fockin’ look at’cha. A prime piece a’ pork.” That got a snort and a gentle push.

“Be serious.” Mako grumbled, deep voice still sleepy, lacking the sternness it usually took when he was telling Junkrat to be serious, or calm down. Jamie almost kissed him right there. He would’ve, too, had he not had a job to do. These mornings were so rare, he almost always forgot what a beautiful sight Mako was when he was relaxed. The scars on his wide, chubby face that always felt rough, no matter how close of a shave he managed, were all familiar. Mako always said they were ugly, but Jamie didn’t think so. They added character, and showed that Mako had lived, he’d survived, and in the end, he’d thrived. Plus, the ones on his thick lips were extra texture that drove Jamie wild.

“Well, ya are!” He exclaimed, thick eyebrows furrowing at the very insinuation that his boyfriend wasn’t fucking incredible. “Look at ya’self! Seven feet tall and change! You’re bleedin’ _huge_ Mako, ain’t never seen nothin’ like you before. A bleedin’ fuckin marvel of this fockin’ country.”

A thoughtful hum was all Mako responded with, and Jamie knew it was meant to say ‘go on’.

“The way you can pick me up and just throw me around? So fuckin’ hot, mate. Then, when you’re so fuckin’ gentle? Even when I beg ya to hurt me, you’re so fuckin’ gentle. God, the way ya boss me around sometimes? Gets me every fuckin’ time.” His hand found the fold that formed the top half of Mako’s love handle and squeezed it, eliciting a long, deep groan from his partner. “But this is hot too, the way you sometimes let me do stuff? I love that you let me compliment you, I love that ya love this. I love that ya like yerself, too. I love the complete control y’ have as soon as y’ walk into a room. You know you can destroy it all, and yer not afraid to fockin’ do it. Y’ go through life like a fockin’ iceberg. Ya don’t care what you slam into, you just know you can take care of it. Never met anyone like that.”

“And I fuckin’ love yer body. Yer huge, and ya take up so much fockin’ space, you force everyone to look at ya. Ya force everyone to get the fuck outta yer way, it’s so perfect. I love how yer skin feels different dependin’ on whether yer showered or not. I love yer gut. I love how round it is, how heavy it is and how it feels when ya pin me to the wall with it, or crush me with it when we fuck. Love lookin’ at these lil stretchmarks, how they show you fuckin’ survived the goddamn apocalypse and came out so big. Christ on a bike, mate. Love yer chest, too. Look at these things. Almost proper boobs, they are, ‘scept better cos they’re yers.” As he talked about Mako’s chest, he cupped a massive pec. Relaxed, they were soft, but when he stood, they were practically rock hard.

Junkrat could feel Roadhog stirring under the sheets, and smirked, tweaking a nipple and reveling in the little moan Roadhog managed to stifle. “Not yet, buddy. I’m still on my way up!” Jamison said, laughing.

“So fuckin’ weird, Rat.” Again, the tone was sleepy, though the softness in his boyfriend’s voice was fading. Not because he was tiring of this game, but because it was waking him up, in more ways than one.

“Hush. I’m not done.” A light tap to Roadhog’s flank made him quiet down and slowly blink. “Yer arms are bigger than my fockin’ head and it’s all _muscle_ , d’ya even know how fockin’ hot that is? How feelin’ ‘em makes me get? Look at these fuckin’ things. Never, _ever_ seen anything like it. And I love your scars, Mako. All of ‘em. The ones on yer gut, arms, the ones on yer face? Fockin’ love em. Love how they change the texture of yer skin, how they’re sorta softer than the rest of ya. This one,” he murmured, kissing Mako’s lips and giving the scar on his lips a gentle lick. “This one’s my favorite. Couldn’t be any fuckin’ hotter if ya tried.”

Mako rolled his eyes, but met Jamie’s eyes right after. Jamie continued, finally wriggling down to take care of “Little Mako”. “Love how fuckin’ thick y’ are down here, too. Chokes me nice, and fills me up. The piercings were a nice surprise, too. Can’t believe you’re so bleedin’ lucky. Can’t believe _I’m_ so bleedin’ lucky.”

Jamie’s breath on Mako’s cock felt nice after the neglect. He would’ve been embarrassed of how fast he came any other time, but these were the times he allowed himself to really be fulfilled, to be truly selfish. It was easy to assume the larger, older man was selfish, hedonistic even, but every move he made was to protect Jamie. Even now, his wide back was turned towards the door, a barricade against any intruders and a wall of safety for Jamie.

It took him a long time to recover, longer than it would’ve a few years ago, but again, he didn’t let himself care.

Then, just as he knew the younger would, he wriggled up and looked Mako in the eyes. “And wot about you, big guy? Why d’ya love me?” There was a lick of insecurity there, one that Mako knew might never go away, since it came from an overactive mind, one that never slowed down, never allowed itself a break.

“I love _you_ … because you care. You take the time to learn shit. Yer eager to learn, eager to please. I love yer fuckin’ brain. Yer weird, and dumb about people, but so bleedin’ smart with machines, it blows me away. I love your energy. I _love_ that y’ never slow down, ‘s much as I bitch about it.” Roadhog sighed and brought a huge, rough hand to Jamie’s face to stroke the stubbly skin and squish it just a little.

“I love that you’re so small. I _love_ slinging you around. The way we fit together drives me wild.” He sighed and trailed a huge finger down Jamie’s torso, feeling the gooseflesh start to jump up and prickle. “I love that you’ve never been intimidated by me, not for real.”

With a fluid motion, Roadhog was on his back once more and Jamie was sitting on top of his stomach. He barely noticed that he was still bloated, instead only caring about the flush on Jamie’s face and the delighted giggle he let out once he realized what Mako intended on doing.

Jamie’s cock was much smaller than Mako’s, but it was a lot like him, long and skinny, the perfect little porn star cock, if he hadn’t had some piercings of his own. Slowly, Jamie slid down the little incline of Roadhog’s gut, and balanced on his chest. He barely weighed anything, and he’d have to get on his knees anyway, so Mako let him stay for a while.

“I love that you love me.” He said, honestly, meeting Jamie’s eyes and holding them captive as he tried to determine exactly what color they were, not for the first time. “That you want me, you make me feel wanted. I love that you’re protective of me, even though I don’t need it. I love that you’re so patient while I’m stalling.”

Before Jamie could whine a protest, Mako pushed Jamie into position and started sucking. Junkrat too, came quickly. He lasted a little longer, but Roadhog eagerly swallowed, just as Junkrat had earlier. “I love you, Jamison Fawkes.” He mumbled as Junkrat moved backwards and let himself drape languidly over the swell of Mako’s gut.

“I love you too, Mako Rutledge.”

Even though they’d just woken up, neither of them could bear to keep their eyes open anymore. Another sentiment went without saying. They both loved the trust the other had for him. There was nothing more difficult for a Junker than trust, and the fact that they had so much in each other was, in itself, rare and delicious in its own right. They both trusted that as long as they had the other, they could survive and thrive in anything. As long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So the ending is cheesy! I know, but I've been obsessing over the both of them just absolutely loving the fuck out of each other and since I have this head canon that Roadhog has a praise kink, this was born. Thank you for any and all love!


End file.
